


Collection of short stories

by Dragonqueen12



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonqueen12/pseuds/Dragonqueen12
Summary: This is just a collection of short stories. Each chapter is unrelated to the other. These stories were too small to just post alone.
Relationships: Donatello (TMNT) & Reader, Donatello (TMNT)/Reader, Leonardo (TMNT) & Reader, Leonardo (TMNT)/You, Michelangelo (TMNT) & Reader, Michelangelo (TMNT)/You, Raphael (TMNT)/Reader, Raphael (TMNT)/You
Kudos: 19





	1. Burden

‛What was the point of going to the store,’ you thought. It wasn’t like you could find anything you like and the stares you would get. You hated them. It’s like they haven’t seen anyone in a wheelchair before. Your mother insisted to get you some summer clothes but, what’s the point. It would only cause more people to stare at your one leg. The only leg you had left and was ugly from the large scar on the side. You wish the paramedic's got there sooner and maybe they could’ve saved your left leg. Maybe if you wore your seat belt like a good six year old you wouldn’t have been tossed out of the car and got pinned under it. You wish you could walk, to run as far away as you can but, your family was too broke for any prosthetic limbs. At least for twelve years the only thing you had to deal with was the staring. That night you left home for a midnight roll around New York, you wanted to clear your head. Looking at the stars you felt at peace. Wheeling down an alleyway you get stuck in a hole, ‟That’s just fucking great!” you yell out in frustration. Trying your best to get out you accidentally tip too far back and you fell out of your chair. Sitting on the damp pavement you couldn’t help but cry. Holding your right leg close you cry into your knee, ‟I hate my life! I hate everything! I want this pain to end!” you cry out. Not aware that four brothers were jumping over buildings near by. Donnie stops and looks towards a cry, ‟Hey hold up. Did you hear that?” the purple clad turtle stops. His brothers stop with him, ‟Hear what? What did you hear Don?” Leo stood next to him. Leo didn’t hear anything but, traffic. ‟It came from this direction. I thought I heard someone crying,” Donnie glanced back at Leo with concern in his eyes. ‟We can do a quick check if that will make you feel better,” Leo smiles and took the lead, Donnie follows with Mikey and Raph. It wasn’t long until they spot a woman sitting on the ground. She looked upset. Donnie lands quietly on the ground, ‟Miss? Are you alright?” he asks gently while staying in the shadows. You quickly look up from the sudden voice, ‟W-Who’s there? Please don’t mug me, I have nothing but the wheelchair!” you scoot backwards and cover your head. ‟Oh no I’m not going to hurt you. I heard you crying, I was wondering if your were okay. My scans say nothing if physically wrong with you,” Donnie waved his hands in front with denial. Holding out a green hand he offered to help you up, you back further away from the three fingered hand. ‟What are you?” you asks with curiosity, Donnie steps in the light. ‟Well I’m a turtle but, please don’t be frightened. We’re not going to hurt you,” he explained as his brothers jump down beside him. You stare at each one with wide eyes, ‟So, you’re all turtles?” you look up and down them and they kind of resemble a terrapin. Donnie pushed up his glasses, ‟That is correct,” he replies. The turtle in blue steps forwards, ‟Do you need any help?” he asks in a kind tone. You glance away, ‟My stupid wheelchair got stuck in a hole and I can’t get it out alone,” you whisper. Ashamed of needing any sort of help. The one in the red bandanna easily lift it out of the pothole, ‟That is such an old model. No wonder you couldn’t get it out,” Donnie gave it a good look. You sigh and carefully stand on your right leg and shakily hopped over. ‟Thanks. Normally I don’t ask for help,” your tone was full of distraught. You can’t do anything to repay their kindness. ‟No worries, that’s our job! We help people from the shadows and kick bad peoples butt with our awesome ninja moves!” the orange turtle excitedly punches in the air. ‟You’re ninja turtles?” you giggle slightly, ‟That’s radical,” smiling at the brothers thinking they were so cool. ‟I can always upgrade your wheelchair if you want. I can make it lighter,” Donnie offers, you grin at the idea but, quickly frown. ‟I’m sorry but, I wouldn’t be able to repay you,” you stare at the ground when getting into your chair. Donnie laughs, ‟I can do it for free. It’s nothing really,” looking back up his smile was sincere. ‟T-That would be… Lovely. I would really appreciate that,” you accept the offer.  
******************  
It’s been about a month since you first met the brothers. You had a new chair but, it was still hard getting to the lair. You would need help from one of them. It was mostly Donnie that helped you. They all were caring in their own way. Raph would groan about carrying my chair but, he would still do it. You don’t think he’s actually bothered by it. You loved playing games with Mikey, it was the most fun because you could sit of the comfy couch. Leo was alright, he acted like a worried older brother but, he means well. You were surrounded by turtles that cared so much for you but, you couldn’t do anything for them in return. You couldn’t just stand up and give them hugs. You couldn’t enjoy any of their sports and you felt like a burden. Them having to carry you everywhere. You’ve tried to thank them and apologized every time they carry you somewhere but, they shove it off. They were always happy to help. Wheeling into Donnie’s lab you saw him working on something. You’ve grown close to the brothers but, your heart would always leap whenever you saw Donatello. You loved they way he smiles. You loved the color of his eyes, you loved everything about him. You wanted to tell him how you felt but, kept your mouth shut. You didn’t feel like you were good enough for him and kept your love hidden despite the pain it caused. ‟Hey, what you working on?” you ask, the purple ninja jumps out of his seat in surprise. ‟O-Oh y/n! You s-surprised me,” he stutters while hiding his work, ‟I’m sorry,” you blush in embarrassment. ‟What are you doing in here anyways? I thought you were watching a movie with Raph and Mikey?” he adjusted his glasses, ‟It’s over and I wanted to see if you wanted to come out and watch a movie with us? Raph wants to watch something scary but, Mikey wants to watch tomb raider,” when explaining you subtly inch closer to his work space. You wanted to see what he was hiding. Donnie blushes at the thought of sitting so close to you, ‟Y-Yeah, I can come out watching a movie,” he agrees. Heading to the door you quickly uncover whatever he was working on while Donnie was distracted. You jaw drops when you see a mechanical leg on his table, ‟What is this?” you asks. Donnie turns around and tries to cover it, ‟It was suppose to be a s-surprise for you,” he confessed. Your eyes go wide, ‟A surprise? For me?” Donnie nods with his face turning bright red. Tears form in your eyes and you begin to cry, ‟You have to stop doing so much for me! I’m not worth it! I’m not worth anything! I can’t do anything to repay you. I can barely stand up to kiss you… ?!” you cover your mouth quickly by what you just said. ‟Kiss me? Y-You want to kiss me?” Donnie was in shock. You rub your arm nervously, it was out in the open. You might as well say it now, ‟I-I… Donnie you’re so good to me that I don’t want to burden you with my disability. I’m afraid of saying this because I don’t know if you feel the same for me and I don’t want to hold you back but, here it goes. Donnie I love you,” you shut your eyes tightly. Holding your heart as you waited for his reply. Donnie smiles kindly and kneels down, pulling you in closer by your chin. You open your eyes as he rests his lips on yours. Giving you a gentle kiss. His lips were a little chapped but, was soft. They felt tender. Donnie backs away with a smile, ‟I love you too y/n and you were never a burden. You were anything but,” he gently kisses your forehead and scoops you out of the chair. Your heart skipped a beat being so close, ‟I think we should watch silent hill. If full of mind games,” he grins and walks out of his lab and sits in the middle of Raph and Mikey on the couch with you sitting between his legs. Resting his chin on your head as he craddels you tightly. Raph leans behind and held out a hand towards Mikey, ‟Pay up,” he whispers. Mikey groans, ‟Why are you always right. Don’t wreck it,” Mikey hands Raph one of his favorite comic books and they start the movie.


	2. Coma

You lay still. Hooked up to machines to help you live. Your parents can’t let you go as you sleep peacefully in the hospital. You could hear their weeping, their conversations but, you couldn’t join in. You lay still. Eyes shut tightly and won’t open no matter how much you tried. You were stuck in an endless nightmare. ‟I’m so sorry y/n. It was my fault we crashed,” you hear your older brother’s sad moan. You try desperately to wake up and hug him, to tell him that it wasn’t his fault. Reaching you were able to sit up, ‟Brother! I’m alright, It’s going to be fine,” you go to hug him but, fell. Your body passes right through him. You don’t understand. Looking behind you see your own body still laying in the hospital bed but, somehow you can move. Now free from your prison you run around with glee. Ignoring your brother’s weeping you run outside. You didn’t mind if you were a ghost, at least you were free.  
********************  
After a few weeks of wandering New York, you began to get bored. You were about to head back to your body but, you had one last idea. One last adventure you head into the sewers. Jumping off the ladder your feet ghost through the dirty water. Shivering in fright you tip toe through the tunnels. Nothing can hurt you but, the atmosphere was creepy. This was a stupid idea. You walk around the corner to quickly duck back, you couldn’t believe what you saw. Giant turtles. Four giant turtles living in the sewers. Rubbing your eyes they were still there and wore colored bandannas. Inching closer you try to touch the one wearing blue in hopes that they might be able to feel you. To your dismay your hand goes through him, ‟What’s the use in even trying,” you yell out in frustration and sulk towards the entrance just as the turtle wearing a red bandanna turns around. ‟Did ya hear that?” he asks, ‟What are you talking about Raph? We didn’t hear anything,” Leo grunts. Your eyes widen, ‟Can you hear me?” you get closer and Raph backs away. ‟You guys, I can totally hear a woman’s voice in here,” Raph pulls out his sais in defense. Donnie turns to his computer and does a scan of the lair, ‟Sorry Raph, there’s nobody here. It’s just us,” he pushed up his glasses. Raph raised his sais at them, ‟You guys never believe me! I swear I can hear someone!” Raph snaps and stomps towards the room that he shares with Mikey. Hitting his punching bag to relieve his anger. You carefully approach from behind, ‟Can you really hear me? Or is this just a dream?” you ask and reach out to touch him. Raph heard the voice again but, ignored it. All he thought was ‛he’s going insane’ still punching he felt a soft touch on his hip. Swinging around there was nobody, ‟What the hell is going on?! Who the fuck are you?” you back away from his fists. Holding you heart as it leaped out of your throat. Up close you could see his features, he was handsome. For a giant turtle he was handsome. Something had pulled you here, to him. You wonder if this is your soulmate. You’ve heard stories that in hard times a soulmate is the only one to help you through. You held your hand out and gently rub his plastron, it brought tears to your eyes as this was the first time feeling anything. Raph felt something on his chest, carefully resting his hand over the feeling he felt another hand. ‟What the fuck!?” he jumps backwards and slips on a comic book. ‟Oh no, are you okay?” you asks, resting a hand on his cheek. Raph crawls backwards away from the touch, ‟Stop touching me!” he growls. You stand back, ‟I’m sorry, I’ve just been alone for so long,” you wipe away your tears. Raph looks around the room, ‟Alone? What ar’ ya talking about? Who are ya and why can’t I see ya?”Raph asks. You hold your head low, ‟I guess I’m nobody. Just a ghost in the wind,” you sigh. Raph could hear the sadness in your voice, ‟Hey, how am I able to hear ya but, my brothers can’t?” he stands and held out his hand towards your voice. You stare up into his golden green eyes, they were beautiful. Sparkling in the light. Your hearts beats faster standing so close to him. ‟I-I don’t know. I’ve heard of stories like these though… Well not exactly like this but, similar. I-I think you’re my soulmate,” you stutter. ‟Soulmate huh? Didn’t think I could ‛ave one of those,” he snickers at the thought. Who in their right mind would love someone like him? He knows he could never be good enough for them. ‟My name is y/n. What’s yours?” you ask with a smile, ‟Raphael but, everyone just calls me Raph,” he replies.  
*****************  
Months go by as you grow closer to Raph. You seem to have similar problems, he was stuck in the shadows and you were stuck in the dark. He kept this secret from his brothers, there was no other way. They would think he was crazy. One night while you lay on his chest you couldn’t help but wonder what he would think about you if he knew the real truth. If he knew you were in a coma and might not be able to come out of it. ‟Hey Raph?” you sit up as he puts down the comic he was reading, ‟What is it?” he stares at his chest. ‟I have something to show you. I-I mean I have someone for you to meet,” you confess. ‟What ya mean babe?” he raised an eyebrow at your confession, ‟Come to the hospital. I’ll be on the fourth floor, east side of the building. I’m the window beside a fire escape,” you instruct and disappear. Raph sits up quickly when he didn’t feel you anymore, ‟Babe? Where did ya go?” he walks around the room with his arms out. Trying to feel you. Growling, he couldn’t believe that you just left him without an explanation, ‟Fine!” he barks. Sneaking out and hidden in the dark of the night he arrives at the hospital. Standing on the fire escape right next to the fourth floor window, ‟Okay I’m here. Where ar’ ya?” he quietly calls out. Moments later the window slowly slides open. Raph jumps in, ‟Babe? Are ya here?” he walks around the room before bumping into the bed. Glancing over he saw a young woman connected to machines. Equipment that helps her breath, to eat. It was the only things keeping the woman alive. Grabbing the chart that hung off the end of the bed. His eyes widen to see your name was written at the top, he didn’t understand. You grab his hand and smile, ‟I want you to meet… Me,” you sigh. ‟Raph I wanted to tell you for so long but, I was afraid. I was afraid you would reject me because of this,” you held his hand tighter. He was quiet, ‟Listen, I can understand if you can’t forgive me. But, you’re my soulmate. You could hear me when others couldn’t. I can feel your touch when I lost all hope,” you cry. Raph’s eyes narrow in anger as tears swell in the corners, ‟How can ya be my ‛soulmate’ when you’re not even here? It might be years before ya wake up!” he snaps and heads for the window. ‟Wait! Please don’t leave me, I need you. I-I love you,” you grab him around the waist, ‟You don’t need me. I can’t give you what ya need… I-I just can’t. Goodbye y/n,” with that Raph left. You kneel on the floor, covering your mouths as tears flow down your cheeks. You lost the one thing keeping your soul in this world. You slowly fade away back into your body to be trapped yet again.  
***********  
A couple of days go by as you felt someone grab your hand. You waited to hear your brother cry again or your mother and father argue but, it wasn’t them. You heard a voice that you have grown to love. ‟I’m sorry babe. Please come back ta me, I love you too,” Raph cries into your tiny hand. Every night he would show up and just hold your hand. Stroking your cheek so tenderly. It wasn’t till three months later that everything changed for him. For the both of you. Raph had fell asleep holding your hand. It was quiet when your eyes slowly open. You expected to see nothing but, you saw the hospital roof. Your eyes open wider and tears roll down your face. Taking the oxygen mask off you slide your hand away from Raphs. He woke up to a gentle hand on his cheek, his eyes go wide. ‟Thank you… Thank you for coming back,” you smile, pulling him in closer to your face by his bandanna. Your lips were so close that you hesitated until Raph made the first move. Resting his scarred lips on yours. In the light of the moon everything changed.


	3. Leap of Faith

You stand on the railing over a deep blue river, the strong wind encouraging you to jump. Staring down at the East river, you swayed to the breeze. Feeling the vibration of the metal from the famous Brooklyn bridge. You though it would be fitting to die here. This was where your life changed, and this is where your life will end. It’s not like anyone would miss you. Your mother was god knows where, literally, and your father did all he could for you. He raised you on his own after your mother left and it was starting to take its toll. You cry as you remember what he use to be like, fun, energetic. It was like everything was drained from his soul. He barely notices you at times. Squeezing your shirt tightly with your free hand, you felt your heart beat in a unique manner. Glancing back all you saw were nightmares, you grew up see the dead at every turn and you were sick of it. You wanted them all to just go away but, no matter what you did, they didn’t leave. This was your last option. Tears stream down your cold cheeks as they fall into the water below. Looking up at the dark sky you felt the first drop on your forehead before thundering skies boom to life. Rain pours from above and soaks you to the bone as lightening flashes across the clouds. Lighting up the raging river. You sigh with a shiver, it was time. Taking that step, your heart fluttered as you felt weightless. Closing your eyes you felt almost free as you waited for the hard impact of the water but, instead felt a large arm catch you around the waist. Eyes open wide you look up at your unexpected rescuer. He wore a purple bandanna and had gadgets over his chest and arms. His smell wasn’t anything normal as his skin felt rough and scaly like a reptile. Your jaw drops as you watched his muscular arm bunch up as he climbs the rope attached to the underside of the bridge. At the top, you were sheltered from the rain as he sets you down gently on one of the support beams. “Are you alright?” he looks down at his wristwatch and a blue light scans over your body as you kneel on the cold metal. Gazing into his green eyes you watched as he adjusted his glasses three times before the shock dissipated. “W-What have you…” you begin in a whisper when your voiced cracked. “You seem to be fine. What’s your name miss?” he asks in a calm manner, “What have you done!” you yell out in frustration. It took you weeks to gather up the courage to take that step and this freak ruined it. He pulls away from the sudden anger behind your voice, “I uh… I saved your life. Y-You were falling and I-” he was cut off when he dodged your hand. “I was gonna be free! I was gonna be at peace and all this misery and torment was gonna be gone!” you cry while pulling your knees tight to your chest. He realized what you were trying to do, “I’m not sorry for what I did. I don’t know what kind of life you had but, at least you had one and to give up so easily. Well, that’s not right,” he calmly said as he turns away. seeing your fear and anger, he backed away. “Its not like I can convince you. I’m just a turtle. I’m nobody but, if you want to kill yourself, I won’t stop you,” he closed his eyes as he scoots farther away. Your eyes open wider at the mention of turtle, “Y-You’re a turtle? I figured you were some lizard god or another demi-god like me,” he turns to look at you with curious surprise. “Demi-god? What is that?” he asks, you sigh as you remember explaining what you are to your friends. Or that’s what you thought they were until they turned their backs and called you crazy. “Forget it. You’ll just think I’m crazy like everyone else,” you huff and turn away, the purple turtle turns you to face him. “I’m a mutant turtle that knows ninjutsu and was raised by a rat. I won’t ever think someone as beautiful as you would be crazy, besides, nothing surprises me,” he giggles. You stare up into his eyes to see the truth in his sentence. Squeezing your wrist nervously you held your tongue, “Its alright, you can trust me. My name is Donatello, what’s yours?” he smiles. “It’s y/n,” you whisper shyly, “Beautiful name,” Donatello compliments and you blush. “Please tell me who you are,” Donatello inches closer to you with curiosity gleaming in his green eyes. You take breath, “I’m a demi-god. Half human, half god. My mother left my father to go back to heaven or wherever she came from and my father had to raise me on his own. The only thing I know about my mother is her name, Hecate,” you explain. Your eyes never leaving his as you search for any hint of hate, there was none. Instead, he pulls up a holographic computer and looks up the name, “Hecate, the goddess of magic, witchcraft, the night, mon, ghosts and necromancy. The only child of Titanes Perses and Asteria, from whom she received her power over heaven, earth and sea. I can see where your looks came from,” Donatello snickers. You blush before turning away with a sad sigh, “Necromancy and ghosts… I’m cursed with only those powers and they aren’t pretty. Imagine walking around with the smell of death in your nose and seeing rotting corpses at every turn. I tried everything to get rid of them, killing myself was the only way,” you confess. Donatello frowns at your solution, “Did your father not help?” he asks, you shake your head, “No, he doesn’t understand what I’m seeing, and he barely notices when I come home. Its like he’s a zombie himself,” you wipe away your tears of being neglected. “I’m sorry y/n, I wish I could help with your magical problem,” he pulls you in close and wraps his large arms around you. Squeezing you gently in a hug, you felt safe for once. You felt all your fear melt away as you look behind and expected to see the hanged man that was sitting in the corner the whole time. There was nobody. Not a ghost or rotting corpse in sight and you felt happy. You never tried a hug before as you heard another, living heartbeat. Tears fall down your cheeks again but, not with sadness. You were happy. You haven’t been happy for a long time and maybe this was the key to fixing everything. Donatello slowly pushed you out of the hug and saw you crying, “Oh no! Please don’t cry! I-I’m sorry, I-I d-didn’t mean to make things worse,” a blush ran across his cheeks and he goes to leave but, you grab his pants. “Don’t leave, these are happy tears… What I mean is thank you for the hug, I really needed it,” you smile as the light of dawn punctured holes in the rain clouds. The falling water stops its descend and the bright light chases away the gloomy night. Donatello looks over the bright blue river at the sunrise, “I should head home, my brothers will get worried if I’m not back soon,” he walks down the metal beam of the bridge. “Wait Donatello, can you take me home at least?” you ask with a nervous giggle as you glance at the rapid water. Donatello smiles and picks you up, “Sure and please call me Donnie,” you smile brightly. “Will I be able to see you again Donnie?” you ask as he ran down the metal beam and leaps to the nearest rooftop. Flying over the building like a leaf on the wind, “Of course but, only if you don’t do anymore ‘Leaps of faiths’ alright?” he smiles when landing on the fire escape outside your apartment window. “I promise not to try kill myself anymore,” you cross your heart and quickly kiss Donnie’s cheek before he disappears.


	4. The sound of music

The moon was bright tonight. It gave you just enough light to see your keyboard, seeing each of the white and black keys under your fingertips. Sitting on the roof of the theater you were safe from prying eyes. Eyes that were full of fear, disgust and curiosity. Pulling your hood back the light illuminated your scarred face. It was easy enough to cover it with your hair since it was only on the left side of your face. You’ve grown use to it but, you can’t escape judge-filled eyes of people. It made you feel ugly. Closing your eyes gently you begin to play. Playing whatever song you wanted, it wasn’t like anyone could hear the piano. It’s New York, it’s full of loud noises. Playing loudly you let everything go. It was your place of peace on earth. The only place that made you feel normal. The sound of music filled your soul and you felt whole again. Feeling the breeze in your hair you could almost see your notes flying on the wind with it. Watching it float away.  
**********************  
Raph lands on the roof as his brothers catch up, ‟Raph! How many times do I have to tell you. Stay in formation! This isn’t a competition, it’s a training exercise,” Leo scowls the red clad turtle. Raph snorts, ‟You’re just mad that I beat ya!” he growls and pushed Leo away. ‟Oh it’s been a whole five minutes. That’s a new record,” Mikey whispers to Donnie who rolls his eyes. ‟Come on guys, can’t we not bicker this time? Master Splinter wants us to work together,” the purple clad turtle tries to break up the argument. ‟How can we work together when Raph doesn’t listen to a simple order!” Leo snaps, ‟I’d work better if ya didn’t try to order me around!” Raph barks. ‟You know what! Fine! Don’t listen to me. Go off and do things on your own,” Leo growls and storms off. ‟I will! Don’t ya worry about me!” Raph storms off in another direction. Mikey and Donnie glance at each other before following Leo, they knew it was better to let Raphael cool off on his own. Raph jumps from rooftop to rooftop with ease. It was like he was flying by how quick he was running before stopping. Screaming out his frustration and chucking a few rocks off the building, ‟That stupid fucking ass! He never listens to me! I ‛ave good ideas!” he curses while punching the side of the building roof exit. Leaving dents in the bricks. After a good hour he was able to relax. Sitting on the edge of the building he stares at the people walking in the street before, longing to be with them. About to head home he heard something beautiful. Music. Following the sound he came across a woman playing a keyboard. Staying in the shadows he got closer. Listening to her play made him feel at peace. He was more of a metal kind of turtle but, this. He found this beautiful. It sounded so soft but, full of pain. After she finished playing she was about to leave, ‟Please play some more,” Raph didn’t want it to stop. You fall back from a voice coming from the shadows. You thought you were alone. Quickly covering your face with your hood, ‟W-Whose there?” you call out. Raph stays hidden, ‟Ya play so beautifully. Where did ya learn to play like that?” he asks. You turn towards his voice and barely see the outline of a large man. His accent wasn’t anything you’ve heard before, ‟I-I taught myself. What’s your name?” you inch closer towards his deep voice. ‟Raphael,” he replies, ‟Like the artist?” you giggle, ‟Nah, far from it,” he snickers. You smile, hearing his laugh made your heart skip a beat. ‟You have a very beautiful voice and the accent makes it sound even better,” you compliment as you take another step closer. ‟Oh is that so?” He’s never heard that before. He wanted to get closer but, one she sees what he is she’ll run and scream like everyone else. ‟Well you have a pretty face, why do ya hide it?” he pulls out his sai and quickly pushes your hood back. You fall to your behind and try to hide your scar with your hair, ‟No don’t look! I’m… I’m hideous,” you cry. Raph kneels down and was about to reach out but, stopped himself. ‟You’re not hideous. Ya far from it,” he smiles knowing the pain. You look back at Raph, ‟R-Really?” you could’ve believe what came out of the stranger’s mouth. You smile at the kind words as you felt butterflies in your stomach. Raph carefully moves your hair from in front of your scar with his sai, ‟Can ya please play me some more music?” he asks. You smile and nod, adjusting your keyboard you play. You hung out till the moon began to sink as dawn quickly approaches, ‟I gotta go,” Raph stands up. ‟Wait! Will I see you again?” you liked his company. ‟I’ll come back tonight,” he promises, you grin and wave goodbye.  
******************************  
You have been hanging out with Raphael for months and have grown quite close with each other but, he wouldn’t come out of the shadows. No matter how much you begged. Tonight you had enough of the secrecy, you wanted to know what he looked like. On the roof you paced back and forth waiting for Raph to show up and right on time you hear his familiar walk. ‟Raph, we need to talk,” you demand, ‟Uh oh, what’s wrong babe?” he sounded a bit scared. You were still pacing, ‟You see my scar every night. You heard of my past about the fire, I cried telling you this and yet you haven’t once left the dark. You haven’t came over to hug me or give a simple pat on the back. Come into the light right now! I need to see what you look like!” you vent. Raph takes a step back, ‟No! If ya saw what I looked like ya would run just like everyone else!” he growls and takes another step back. ‟Raphael! Get you’re Ass over here right now!” you snap, stomping your foot on the ground. Raph glares at you, ‟You think you’re so tough! I’m much stronger than you! Much faster than you! I could snap ya in half if I wanted ta!” he backs and reaches out in the light. Reaching for your tiny throat. Your eyes go wide when seeing a large green hand. His three fingers inching closer to you but, you held your ground. You’ve been bullied and beaten for how you look that an argument didn’t scare you. Glaring at his outline you were angered by him but, your eyes soften. Grabbing his hand gently you rub your cheek on it, ‟Please come out. I won’t run. I’m not like everyone else,” you smile kindly. Raph lowers his hunched shoulders, feeling your cheek. Stroking your scarred face he expected it to be rough but, it wasn’t. It was soft, just like you. Sighing he takes a shaky step forwards. You look down to see a green foot with only two toes. Looking back up Raph steps fully into the light and you take a step back. ‟Y-You’re a...” you start but, Raph cuts you off. ‟A monster. See! You’re just like everyone else,” he goes to leave but you grab his arm. Turning him to face you. Reaching up you feel his plastron. Wrapping both arms around his waist you pull in closer, ‟I was going to say turtle. You’re a turtle,” you smile and gently kiss his chest. Hugging him tightly before pulling the tails of his red bandanna and forcing his face closer to yours. You could see his golden green eyes widen. His scarred lips were so inviting. Inching closer, ‟You know what I love?” you whisper. Inching your lips even closer they were almost rubbing on his, ‟I love turtles,” you grin and rest your lips on his. Kissing him so intensely and aggressively. There was a feeling of belonging. Raph lifts you up and kisses you in the same manor, he never wanted to do anything more than to be with you. Wrapping his fingers in your hair he pushes his lips harder on yours as he slips his tongue inside. You felt hot when he unzips your hoodie. Resting your back on the roof door your felt the cold metal and a shiver ran up your body. The moon was bright that night. A night you could never forget as you lost your virginity to someone who loves you just as much as you love them.


	5. True Sacrifice

You stand over the body of a close friend. They took you in when others found you dangerous, they helped you control your emotions. If they didn’t show up when they did, you would’ve melted away to water the plant life. Picking up a purple bandanna from the blood-soaked dirt, you were the victor despite the painful cost. You betrayed them. You betrayed your family at what cost? The chance to be normal? You turned your back to your boyfriend in hopes to have a life with him later. It pains to see his face. The expression of heartbreak and horror. His orange bandanna moving in the breeze as he held his older brother up. Squeezing your eyes shut, you turn towards your new master with the bandanna as a trophy. You heard the cheers from the foot clan, you’re their greatest ninja. The Shredder promised to fix you but, in return, you must kill the turtles. “Finish them!” Shredder orders and you must obey. Tying the purple bandanna on your arm and pull the Katana from Donnie’s shell as blood drips from the tip. You must do as the Shredder says or you’ll be stuck with this god forsaken power. Never to be solid again. To feel the warmth of a touch. Seeing tears wet his orange bandanna you were full of remorse. Tightening your grip on the sword, you remember a time where all you saw was happiness from him. Smiling, laughing, playing video games and annoying Raphael. It was all you could see as you lunge towards them, clashing weapons with the red clad brute. His golden green eyes burning holes deep inside your heart, tears swell in your eyes as you quickly slice him down. Falling to his knees as you stab him through the shell and out front, blood falling down his right side. Another one killed by your own hand. Walking towards your last remaining family, you drag the end of the Katana with a sway. Tears flowing down each cheek, dripping on the dirt to mix with your fallen loved ones. “Y/n… D-Don’t do this,” you don’t stop, “I’m sorry Mikey. I must do this… I’m doing this for us,” you cry in a whisper. Hoping the Shredder doesn’t find out your deep connection with them. Raising your Katana high with one arm, you strike down only to miss. Mikey dodges the blade while protecting Leo. The blue clad leader held his head low in defeat as both his arms were sliced to shreds and could barely walk on his own. He was no match for you anymore. Like a zombie, you sway after them, your movements not of your own accord. The air was thick with pain and couldn’t catch your breath as Mikey trips. Leo was face down and was easy to ram the sword in his shell. Mikey watched as everything was taken away. His brothers, his girlfriend. He lost everything he ever cared for and his spirit broke, he had no will to fight. No will to live if he was going to be alone, “T-This was not what I wanted! The Shredder will never hold his end of the bargain!” Mikey made one last attempt to win you back. Your small smile made him uneasy as you inch closer, “Run… Please run,” you beg. Mikey’s baby blue eyes darken as tears fell, closing them tightly as he accepted his fate. Waiting for the quick sting of a blade to pierce his already bleeding heart. You stagger closer, he wasn’t moving. Why won’t he move? Feeling your heart split in two you couldn’t breath, this wasn’t the turtle you fell in love with. Not anymore. This was a turtle that has given up hope, someone who lost his smile. Closing your eyes, you pray that he flees. You beg with your heart that he stands up and fight. You were almost over top of him when dirt was thrown in your face, blinding you. Crying out in pain, you back away and drop the Katana. Trying to clean your eyes from the dust, Mikey made one quick attack with his Nunchucks. Whacking the back of your head and forcing you forwards to the ground. He had the urge to hit you again but, took the chance to escape. He had to live if he was going to seek revenge. Smashing an invention of Donnie’s on the ground, a cloud of smoke filled the area. Hiding him from prying eyes as he made a clean get away into the shadows. “Arrgh! After that turtle! Find and bring him here!” Shredder orders his goons with a growl. You stand up after cleaning your eyes, even though one escaped he was pleased with your work. “I’m sorry master,” you bow in hopes of escaping punishment, “You’ve done well my student. As agreed, have your way with their bodies but, bring me their masks,” he appraised. You bow once more before collecting the bloody bandannas and handing them to your master. Holding your head low, you stay there until everyone was gone from the area. Leaving you alone with your fallen brothers. One by one, you drag them to a secure warehouse near the docks. You’ve made your home underneath the structure and that’s where you lay them. Placing them gently on a cot, “I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry,” you cry. They looked so different without their masks, so vulnerable. Feeling a weak heartbeat and shallow breathing you were lucky the Shredder didn’t check their pulse. Being careful, you mix medicinal herbs and pat them into each wound. Resting a hand on the ground, your arm turns to water and moves to each position. You encase their injury with the healing water, it wasn’t fatal but, you didn’t want to take a chance. You pray they pull through as you left the room.  
*********************************  
Mikey ran as far as his legs would take him. Leaping down into an alleyway he collapsed, he couldn’t run anymore. Forcing himself up, he had no strength like it was sapped from every bone. Tears soaked the pavement underneath, there were more wounds on him than the ones that were shown. The woman he loved was gone, his brothers murdered before his very eyes. At this point, he wanted to nothing more than to join them and have his suffering end. Crawling towards the dark red, brick wall, rain started to pour from above. Hiding his tears as cold water bathes him clean, washing blood and dirt away. Thundering skies light up his tortured face as lightening passes by. It didn’t take the Foot clan long to find his broken soul and capture him without a fight. There was nothing left to fight for.  
**************************************  
You arrive back at Shredder’s tower, “Master, please allow me to find the missing turtle. I will not fail our agreement,” you kneel in front of the Shredder. He turns with delight, “My loyal student, there is no need for a search. We have found and brought the turtle here. Our deal will be fulfilled once you kill him and rid me of these menaces!” The Shredder stood before you. Your heart sank, you thought he had escaped. “As proof of our deal, my scientists have created a prototype. This will cure you,” he held out a metal collar, and you put it on without hesitation. Your hand was no longer translucent like water. Feeling a touch on your shoulder, you held back tears of joy when feeling the warmth of his palm. Standing up, you bow with a hand over your heart, “I will kill him on the spot,” you promise. Following Shredder to an open dojo, the stone walls were cold. Kneeling in the middle was Mikey, wrapped in chains. Biting your tongue, you muffled a whine of heartache. This was the lowest you’ve ever seen the optimist, fun loving, laid-back guy. It was heart wrenching to see him like this. His head held low to the ground in defeat. “Finish what you started,” Shredder orders, you quickly glance up, “Chained? Please forgive me but, where’s the honor in that? Chained up without a chance to fight back?” you ask. Shredder glares at you, “Honor?! These mutants don’t deserve honor! They’re not true ninjas!” he growls in annoyance of your outrageous questions. You bow your head quickly, “I’m sorry for offending you master. I only wish to fight him unchained for my own pleasure. It’s no fun if the prey doesn’t fight back,” you grin in a sadistic manner, hoping he would grant your wish. Shredder rubs his chin before nodding, “As you wish. It wouldn’t be a show otherwise,” Shredder smiles and orders the heavy metal chains to be removed. Throwing Nunchucks in the dirt, they slid in front of the kneeling turtle. Bowing once more before leaping over the railing and landing on the dusty ground. Pulling out your Katana, you swing it around to warm up your wrist. Biding time to think of a plan. “We took you in… We made you family,” Mikey’s voice was soft and ragged as held his tears. You stood in front and he looks up with red, puffy eyes. There was no life to them, no spark. They were as empty as you felt. You kick him down but, he pushes himself up slowly. “I thought you loved me? What we had, was any of that real?” he rolls to his back and stares at you, they held the window to his soul. Raising your blade high you froze. Your eyes reflected the same pain and you start to tremble. Tears escape once again and this time you couldn’t stop them, “I can’t… I can’t do this,” you whisper. A long moment past before the Shredder’s loud voice broke your trance, “Kill him!” he orders. You flinch by the echo and in that second, you made up your mind even if this choice will kill you. Stabbing the ground, you turn around with a fire in your stance, “No!” you yell. “I will not murder anymore of my family members! This is not what I wanted!” you cry out with confidence, Mikey sat frozen. You glance back with a smile, “I’m sorry Mikey. I love you and that will never change,” Mikey wipes away the tears with his arm. Picking up his weapon he shakily stands beside you as Foot clan ninjas jump at you from all sides. It was the last stand. They were easy to pick off as you slice with the Katana that held so many memories but, during the commotion, Shredder made his move. Sprinting at the undefended turtle, he strikes with his metal swords. His armour glinting in the little light that came from a hole in the concrete. “No!” you scream and jump in the middle as he slices down, his blade getting lodged in your rib cage. Blood gushing from your tiny body. Mikey looks back to see your lifeless body dangling from shredder’s weapon as it impaled you. Coughing up blood you smirk, “Mikey, remember the date we first met and look under the structure of our first sunset together. There you’ll find my heart,” you quote. Squeezing Shredder’s arm tightly you take off the metal collar and turn to liquid. “Y/n No! You won’t come back! Don’t leave me!” Mikey cries as he tries to run for you, “This is for my family!” you shout and a blast of water explodes from your chest. Flooding the area with a raging wave, drowning everyone in the vicinity. Your shape was barely visible under the waves as you held Shredder in place, making sure he died with you. Mikey nearly lost his breath when the current slams him into a beam. Loosing conscious he felt himself being lifted and then nothing but, black.  
*******************************  
Mikey woke up coughing his lungs out, puking up any water left inside. He was dazed at first before his memory came back, “No! Y/n where are you!” he calls and quickly looks down the hole. There was no sign of you inside, the water was gone and left the corpse of the Shredder behind for all to see. He was dead. Mikey slams his fist into the pavement, “No, no, no…. You can’t be gone. You just can’t,” he whispers his frustration at your sacrifice. Taking your last words as a sign, it led him to the warehouse by the river. Looking up he saw the memory of you sitting on the metal roof, cuddling close to him as the sun cast its orange lights across the sky. A sunset to remember. Mikey turns away and searches for an entrance, losing hope with each hour he looked. There was nothing until, he tripped over a hidden keypad. An eight digit code. Punching in the numbers of 07122015 a lock was released, and a door opens wide. Inside sat his brothers, awake and very much alive. Mikey fell to his knees full of relief and hidden anguish, you never wanted to kill them and he treated you like a villain. It didn’t take him long to catch his brothers up and they were relieved about the good news but, mourned your death. “She did what was best. She saved all our lives in the end,” Leo pats Mikey’s shoulder, Mikey half smiles and walks away from the touch. Standing in front of a large tube of water, he stares at his reflection. His life won’t be the same without you.  
************************************  
They hid in the safety of the bunker for weeks as they healed. It wasn’t until it was time to leave when the tube of water burst open and you slid out. Landing on the ground with a splat, “What the fuck is that?” Raph pokes you with the end of his sai. You wake up and carefully stand, “You’re all alive. I’m so glad I didn’t fail,” you grin happily. You were resurrected like a phoenix and with the memories of your former self. “I’ve missed you Mikey. Please forgive me, it was the only way to keep you and everyone safe,” you beg for the orange ninja’s forgiveness, the others step away as Mikey walked to you. His expression wasn’t as innocent as it once was but, pulls you in close. Hugging you tightly, “Let’s go home, baby cakes,” he whispers in your ear.


	6. A blade to my heart

You’ve known the turtle brothers for almost a year now. The day you first met them only seemed like yesterday. They saved you from a kraang attack on your school. They were so nice. After a few months you gotten close with them, they were like the brothers you never had. Walking into the locker room you gave out an exhausted sigh, with all that’s been going on you’re lucky to get any practice in. Fencing was difficult. Making sure your footing is correct and your arm is positioned right. It was a strain on those muscles but, you’ve grown use to it. Entering contests and making your school proud. Taking your mask off you sat on the bench to rest, you were so tired that you didn’t notice you were alone. You were the last one at the school but, you didn’t care. Taking a drink from your water bottle you nearly spat it out when you heard a voice behind you. Jumping around you gave a sigh of relief to see it was only Leonardo. The blue clad turtle liked to greet you after practice. ‟Hey,” he greets, ‟You gotta stop doing that. You nearly gave me a heart attack,” you greet Leo with a gentle smack on his shoulder. ‟Sorry,” he apologized. You smile and sat back down, ‟You know, you risk getting seen every time you come here,” you were cautions. ‟I’m a ninja. I live in the shadows. You only see me if I let you,” he proudly states, you giggle. You couldn’t help but wonder why he shows up here every night. ‛Was it an interest in fencing? Or something else?’ you thought as you stare into his sapphire eyes. They were so blue and so perfect, you couldn't help but fall deeper into his eyes. They looked so serious but, kind. They were soft and caring and you loved that. You see Leo as something more than just a friend, you have a secret crush on him but, you didn’t want to tell him. He might not have the same feelings. ‟Hey, so I was thinking. You wanna have a match with me?” you shyly ask, Leo raised an eyebrow at you. ‟Uh, why me?” he asks, ‟Well my classmates aren’t as good as I am and I want a challenge. So what do you say? Wanna give me a challenge?” you stand up and held your hand out. Leo accepts your hand with a smile, ‟I’ll give you a challenge alright. I’m skilled with my Katanas,” he smirks and pulled out his twin Katanas. ‟Nuh uh, you’re in my domain and you’ll fight by my rules. You gotta use this,” you pass him a thin sword with a little nub at the end. Leo looks at you with a ‛are you serious’ kind of look, you laugh. ‟You don’t have to fight me if you don’t want, that will just mean you’re a chicken,” you tease while pulling your mask back on. ‟I’m not a chicken. I’ll master this sword,” he defends, ‟Alright then. Follow me,” you led him towards an open gym with strips of carpet on the floor. You stand at one end and Leo stood at the other. He bows and stands ready, you laugh, ‟That’s not the proper stance. You stand like this,” your right front foot points at him while your left, back foot is 90 degrees. Your knees were slightly bent and your left arm was behind your back. ‟That doesn’t look comfortable. How do you move quickly if someone attacks you?” he asks. Not understanding how this stance was efficient. ‟Attack me then,” you challenge, he snickers, ‟Alright you asked for it,” using one hand he attacks. Running at you aiming the sword at your chest. You quickly step backwards while doing a circle parry and knocking Leo’s sword into the air. Leo was dumbfounded by how you disarmed him, ‟Wanna try again?” you ask and hand him the sword back.  
*****************  
Leo didn’t back down, he took a beating for an hour but, he couldn’t get the hang of it. He would trip or you would knock the sword away. ‟This fencing is quite impressive I’ll give you that, but, I think I’m getting better. Wanna go again?” he rubs his shoulder from where you last poked him. You take your mask off and wipe your face free of sweat, ‟Sure. I can go again, I like watching you fall,” you giggle and set your mask aside. Staring at each other you lunge first this time and he was able to properly parry. Impressed you lunge again and he parry. Smiling he does a counter attack and you almost missed a step, it was a sloppy parry as you step back. ‟You’re getting slow,” Leo taunts and lunges again. It was true. You were already a bit tired from practice and it was starting to make you slow. You quickly recover just as Leo lunges again, aiming for your left shoulder. You smirk and lean back and he misses, stepping forwards you trip his front foot and he falls forwards. Rolling onto his back he goes to sit up but, you sit on his stomach. ‟I win,” you whisper and lean in, Leo twitches in between you legs as a small blush went across his face. ‟Wanna know a secret?” you ask as your face was only inches away from his. ‟Does it have t-to do with fencing?” he stutters with a gulp, your eyes were half closed as you lick your lips. ‟No,” you reply, Leo blush widens, he had a crush on you since the first time you met. He thought you were cool. How you dealt with his bickering brothers with ease. How you could control a situation so calmly, he wanted to be like you. He wanted to be with you but, he didn’t know if you had the same feelings as him. He never thought he could love someone like you but, here he is. You grin sexually and rest your lips on his, feeling how soft and tender they were. Leo’s blush went full face as he inches his hand up towards your hair. Entangling his fingers in it, enjoying the kiss. Your lips were pleasant. They were full and they were perfect in every way. Opening his mouth a little as your tongue slips inside to play with his. As quickly as the kiss started, it stopped as you pull away a little. ‟You were always my favorite. My blue prince,” you whisper with your heart and soul in your voice. Revealing what you truly felt. All that went through Leo’s mind was he had to learn more fencing.


End file.
